the_impossible_quiz_tributesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Impossible Fan Quiz
The Impossible Fan Quiz Number of Questions: 50 Difficulty (1-10): 9.85 (unusable Power-ups, invisible cursor, first 44 questions no bomb) Frustration Level (1-10) 11? (final question) Links: http://www.funny-games.biz/the-impossible-fan-quiz.html Answers Below is a list containing the answers to each and every single question of the game. Answers written in red indicate that the question features a bomb. The bolded red text next to it indicates the timer of the bomb. Answers written in italics ''mean the question is unskippable... A WATCH OUT means you must pay attention to the question. 1. No, but the milkman does. (Because of the only option with the word milk, obviously you don't play with milk?) 2. Text... (The answer is the '''text' "the answer", but unclickable) 3. No Idea... (No eye deer) 4. Mmm... Still no idea (reference to Q3) 5. Press space key. SKIP: Press the green star. 6. A grasshopper (a grass and a hopper) 7. Click the switch behind the question number. 8. Pink fluff (read question) 9. Ohio 10. Type "PEANUT" in the in-game keyboard. 11. 4 (11-7, not -7) 12. Doors 13. Build it (Html Codes?) 14. Smiley Face (MSN Messenger) 15. Click the dot in the colon to move the dot to the end of the sentence. (Grammar) 16. A football match! :D (Obviously!) ? (17.) 17 18. Press the word "Tab". 19. A stair-case (A case with a stair picture) 20. Press left, right and cross! (Kerb drill) SKIP: Press the green light. 21. Cross the maze without touching blue and click end. 22. Wassawho! (Remember the knock knock jokes) 23. Mouse off the screen. Wait till the mouse is smashed by the hammer. 24. Press the keys "up, down, left, right" in order and click the GREEN ARROW saying go. 25. Click his hand on the frame and the "go". 26. Click the O around the question number, forming hello evil 27. Click the earth 28. Press the up key 28. (29.) 28 (Pay attention!) 30. The near bottom left corner, where there's a boy with a red and white hat and brown hair, his name is Waldo. (Question 11 Pre-TIQ Reference) 31. Cross the maze without touching red and click end (Question 21 harder challenge). '' 32. Antarctica 33. Click the "F" in '''F'ood. (Remember the waving letter F?) 34. Mouse off the screen. When the cat comes, wait for the cat to get hit by the truck. SKIP: Click the teether in the near bottom left corner. 35. Bottom left option. 36. Drag skip away and click "NEVER!" (Challenge) 37. Click the "37" in "go to 37". 38. Click fight 7 times for the fish to mash the two animals. 39. Bread coloured (Bread sounds like b'red',' '''the beard was red) 40. Click the word "answer" in "answers". ''41. Type "BAA BAA" in the in-game keyboard. (Baa Baa Black Sheep Have You Any Wool Nursery Rhyme) 42. Go through the maze and get invisible. Get visible again and pull the lever to open the gate to save the fish. (GLITCH: You can't open the gate without getting invisible.) 43. Click "no" in the word choose a no. of wishes (since wishes make the quiz easier). 44. Click the patty, the tomato sauce, the mustard, the lettuce and the burger top. See the clue on the right of the question? 45. Darn... (10) 46. Drag random objects away to save the mouse and click it. (10) 47. Behind the dot under "?" (10) 48. Hover on blue button. Invisible cursor for the rest of the game! Use the circles on the right and go to the middle circle. Go straight to the left and click the cat. (GLITCH: Right click and press escape. Your mouse should be visible then.) (10) ' 49. Chug all Beer bottles and press GO. '(10) 50. Task 1: Mash the space key (10) Task 2: Hit the ducks. WARNING: Nearly impossible if you don't do the glitch in Question 48. (10) Task 3 (2 HP damage) Caps and type "KITTY", then "MOUSE" (10) Task 4: WATCH OUT: Press the color the fish says, not the color of the text (trick). The dash is any color. WARNING: Cursor is invisible if you don't do the glitch! (10) Task 5: Drag the fish and click the green arrow with GO in it '(10)'' Task 6: Type "28" (remember?) '(10)'' Final Task: No Caps and type the words "the alphabet twice" '(10)' Video Walkthrough The Impossible Fan Quiz Complete Questions 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20